1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for use in an OFDM system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting ISI/ICSI in an OFDM system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most OFDM transceivers suffer from well-known problems of inter-symbol interference (ISI) and inter-carrier interference (ICI). An additional guard interval (GI) is added between two symbols to recover the ISI and the ICI. When receiving a packet including a plurality of symbols, a conventional OFDM receiver detects the boundary of each symbol, removes GI of each symbol according to the detected boundary of the symbol, and then demodulated the symbol through Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) operation. However the detected boundary may not be reliable owing to the influence of multi-path and other factors.
One conventional art applied to improve the precision of boundary detection is to estimate the time shift of the detected boundary according to the frequency domain linear phase shift of the demodulated data. Another conventional art disclosed is to estimate the time shift of the detected boundary according to the channel impulse response of the symbol. However, when the delay spread phenomenon is too severe, the ISI and ICI problem cannot be recovered by both of the two conventional techniques and the boundary detection may be imprecise which may cause divergence or even failure in receiving when receiving symbols.